


Reddit and Other Helpful Websites

by iniquiticity



Category: Veep
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Facials, Jonah Consults The Internet, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Service Top, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>How to best sexily spank your fuckbuddy so he can still sit in his desk tomorrow but also he’s really fucking into it and his ass gets very red</i> returns many search results on Google, and Jonah has read quite a few of them, and also watched a decent number of instructional Youtube and Porntube videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reddit and Other Helpful Websites

**Author's Note:**

> shameless, complete pwp. 
> 
> as always, thanks to the incredible liz as well as the rest of my dan/jonah garbage crew.

So they have a semi-regular thing now and Jonah needs advice. 

What happens is Dan comes over to his apartment and asks to be hit. Jonah rolls with it, because he’s cool with all kinds of things, being that he is your regular Fuckmaster 5000, and maybe a Fuckmaster 5000X when it comes to Dan. Whacking someone across the face is well within the things he’s capable of. He is not freaked out. Nothing freaks him out. He is as cool as a fucking cucumber. A regular Dan Egan, when Dan isn’t having a panic attack and passing out in the embassy. A regular Dan Egan, when Dan isn’t kneeling at his feet, patient and quiet and waiting for whatever Jonah gives him. The first time Dan yelled _hit me, pissface_ , Jonah did it. 

But, being that he is a man of research and power and intelligence and an all around radically marvelous example of the human animal, he had to read about it on the internet. No one knows more about how to handle when your work rival/fuckbuddy/possible feelings-generating asshole yells _hit me_ and then you do, and then he fucking sucks your brain out through your cock. While it’s not that big a surprise that Dan Egan can take a monster cock down to the root, it’s a lot different in practice than it is in concept. 

_There’s a tricky line,_ one redditor says in the comments to his post, _It sounds like your sub is really subby, so it’s up to you to know his limits. Push them a little, but be aware of what you’re doing and his reactions._

So Dan is kneeling at the foot of his bed, naked and aroused and insanely quiet. He’s just there, waiting for Jonah to do something. That’s what does it for Dan, Jonah thinks in amazement. What gets Dan to come screaming is Jonah hitting him and ordering him to come screaming. When they’re like this, it’s like Dan’s a different person. Regular Dan, suit-and-tie Dan, would say _keep me waiting any longer and I’ll need a fucking cane to get out of here._

_If you’re not super into it, concentrate on how much your sub is into it,_ reddit says. Jonah keeps his eyes on Dan, looks at the red flush in his cheeks, sees how hard he is. All of this, just from kneeling there. 

_Think about how you can further the scene’s goals,_ reddit says, _Even if you’re just service-topping_ (that’s when your sub says _hit me_ and you do it, Jonah now knows) _you’re the one moving the scene forward, taking the action._

“Don’t like waiting, do you?” Jonah’s voice is harder than he intends, but Dan’s jaw clenches, and his adam’s apple bobs in a swallow. “Maybe if you weren’t such a piece of shit all the time, I’d fucking ram you right now. Just bend you the fuck over my bed and make you fucking scream.” 

A visible shudder runs through Dan’s bare body. Dan says nothing, because Jonah told him to shut the fuck up. Dan listens to him because he’s the top. Dan listens to him. It’s very good in his head. 

“Look at me, shitwad,” he says, and Dan’s eyes lift to meet his. Dan’s eyes are crazy in a restrained kind of way, like a mental straitjacket. A bolt of pure, raw lust strikes Jonah’s spine, like the time he stuck his tongue in a socket. 

_If your sub knows his limits, it’s your responsibility to learn them and push them, just a little,_ reddit says. Jonah takes a breath and resists the urge to end this game and just pound that fucking ass to China. Dan’s still looking at him, and Jonah unzips his slacks. Dan licks his lips without thinking, and Jonah read —

_Some subs want to be punished more and some want to be told what to do more. If you don’t know, you should find out, probably ask. If the point is to spanked, look for an excuse. If the point is to be told what to do, tell them to stop._

“Did I say you could lick your lips, you brainless dumbfuck? I swear, they could fucking squeeze a smarter human out of a goddamn paste extruder,” Jonah says, and Dan shakes his head, quick, apologetic. Dan looks away from him, ashamed. 

“Look at me,” Jonah says, and summons up the courage granted by the internet and smacks Dan across the face. Dan gasps, and his cock twitches, and Jonah’s stomach does a nervous, aroused flip. The first one’s always the hardest. 

Dan stays where the slap put him. There’s a dazed, far-away look in his eye, like he’s taken one too many Xanax. Jonah’s prepared for that. 

_Your sub might have a crazy sense to him when he’s deep under. Don’t be freaked. It’s probably good tbh._

“Come back here, if you’re fucking competent enough to follow simple directions. I could fucking enlist a deaf-mute to do this better,” he says, and pulls his cock, hard in his hand, out of his boxers. Dan stares at it with open hunger, and pleasure hums down Jonah’s spine. He’s got this. He’s good at this, between the fact he is generally a monster in bed, plus the internet. 

“Is this what you want?” 

Dan nods. 

“Because you’re a greedy little slut who desperately needs a fucking cock in his mouth, or maybe his ass, to be happy?” 

Dan nods again. 

“No matter what you’re fucking doing, I bet you’re always looking forward to the next goddamn time you get to use your fucking body for literally the only thing it’s good for. You might pretend to be some fucking hotshot but everyone knows what you want and who gives it to you. People only pretend to respect you, you know.” Okay, this feels good. Jonah catches the thread of the scene, feels it with him. He is with Dan. He is with the internet. Jonah Ryan, BDSM top.

_if your sub likes to be dirty talked, heres a nice easy list of ways to make people feel like subby sub shitheads:_  
_-ill fucking whip you [or crop or spank or slap]_  
_-orgasm denial [“ill never let you come, you never deserve it, etc etc”]_  
_-cage if you think your sub is hardcore_  
_-some kind of collar thing? “everyone will know, no one will touch you, you’re only my hole”_  
_-objectification [your just a hole i can fuck]_  
_-voyeur shit? you said your coworkers so maybe be like “our boss is gonna watch” or shit if you think thats gonna work?_

“Maybe I should get you a fucking dog collar," Jonah says, "‘If lost, return to Jonah Ryan.’ Maybe a second credential.”

Dan nods a third time, quicker. A pink flush goes all the way to the tips of his ears. He hasn’t stopped staring at Jonah’s dick. 

_You should know your sub’s tells - how can you tell you’ve hit a good button? a bad one? mash the first, pull away from the second._

“Ohhhhhh,” Jonah says, lets the vowel roll around his mouth, gives himself several mental upvotes. “That’s what you fucking want, you piece of dogshit. A dog collar. Put it high on your shit neck so that your suit doesn’t cover it and everyone’s gotta look at it to see your dumb face. When anyone fucking looks at you, they'll know you belong to me. They’ll know you’re my fucking bitch, Dan. What do you think Amy would say, if she knew how much of my fucking bitch you were? And none of them would ever forget because every time they looked at your fucking face, they’d see my name around your goddamn neck.” 

Dan’s red as a fucking tomato now. Jonah puts a hand behind Dan’s head, pulls him forward, watches the length of his cock slide across Dan’s face. There’s a white bead of precome on Dan’s cheek and Jonah bites his own lip because he was not built to resist the urge to fuck Dan into the next midterms. 

“What color should I make your dog collar?” Jonah asks, and he doesn’t expect an answer, and even more because he rubs the head of his cock across Dan’s lips, and Dan opens his mouth, obedient. Jonah slides his cock into Dan’s mouth and Dan takes him without complaint, his eyes sliding shut. “Something that no one would be able to look away from. Orange?” He pulls Dan’s head down his cock, and Dan’s throat works to take all of him and it’s so fucking good. Jonah thanks the internet and his own genius self for all of this. Dan’s throat is hot and tight around the head of his cock, and he holds him there while the beginnings of tears form at the edge of Dan’s eyes. “Maybe something butt ugly, too. Orange and pink or something. Yeah, orange and pink. Property of Jonah Ryan. Maybe ‘Jonah Ryan’s Bitch.’” 

Then he gives up at talking and concentrates on fucking Dan’s mouth, because it’s really too fucking good for words to fuck Dan’s mouth. Dan’s mouth is sweet and hot and tight and completely there for him, and Dan’s tongue working at him, Dan’s body pliant and still and obedient. Letting himself be completely used and oh, it’s too fucking good. It’s always this good, when Dan gets like this, and Jonah eases himself into it. 

_Remember,_ the internet says, _You’re the reward and the punishment all at once. You can mix them together in all kinds of fucked up ways. Promise something terrible as a reward, offer a punishment you know your subby sub wants._

“Listen up, you little shit,” Jonah says, and his voice is breathless. Dan’s eyes flick up to his, their familiar venom long dulled by the scene, any intimidation completely erased by the tear tracts on Dan’s face and Jonah’s cock stuffing his mouth. “Since you’re my property and all, I probably shouldn’t be letting you make any damn decisions, but I’m so fucking nice and thoughtful and considerate and the best lay you’ll ever get. So, do you want me to come down your throat or give your ugly mug a facial?” 

Dan thinks, hard. Jonah knows he doesn’t know, and it’s incredible to try and watch him to decide. 

Jonah pulls his cock a little out of Dan’s mouth, enough that Dan can talk. 

“On my face, please,” Dan says, around the head of Jonah’s cock. 

“On my face, please….?”

“On my face, please sir,” Dan says, without missing a beat, and Jonah rewards him by stuffing his cock back into Dan’s mouth, still as hot and tight as it was, using it as harshly as he can, listening to Dan gag. There is nothing as good as Dan’s throat flexing around him, trying desperately to accommodate his impressive girth. He pushes himself as hard as he can for as long as he can, and then when he’s literally two fucking seconds away, pulls out. Three strokes and he’s coming with a grunt, splattering across Dan’s face, in his mouth and across his cheeks. It’s a really good sight, Dan’s face covered in his come. He smears it across Dan’s cheek, then offers the disgusting hand to Dan, who licks it up eagerly.

“Better than a fucking promotion, right?” he says, and slides his fingers into Dan’s mouth, which is used-looking and deliciously worn and fuck, Jonah wants to fuck it again. The only problem is he’s got some time to fill and there are other fucking things that he needed to fuck, like, yesterday. 

_You might think it’s awkward to move from one thing to another but if you’ve already run through one act then your sub’s probably too fucking deep to notice. Just roll with it, pretend no one can see it or it didn’t happen. If you say something stupid, you’re the only one there, your sub isn’t paying attention to that shit. it’s not waiting on the fucking TSA line. If you don’t know what to do next, just fill the space by running your mouth or something._

“Jesus fuck, you’re the most disgusting asshole since LBJ,” Jonah says, because he’s not sure what to do next. He has some ideas, needs to rearrange them in his sense-dulled head, all warm with orgasm and Dan’s tongue lapping at his fingers. “What should I fucking do to you next, you goddamn slut? I mean I know you’re just a slut for my cock, but who can blame you, right? I mean, everyone’s a slut for my cock. Honestly, you’re just the lucky one who gets to lay your eyes on it. Pretty nice, right? Maybe the nicest thing you’ve ever laid your eyes on?” 

Dan nods, not pulling his mouth away from Jonah’s fingers. Jonah notes, not for the first time, how fucking hot Dan Egan is, and made better by the streak of his come down the side of his nose. 

Jonah pulls his hand from Dan’s mouth so he can pull off his shirt and his undershirt. Dan’s eyes trace down his flesh, still hungry. Nothing, Jonah thinks, can calm Dan's slutty streak. It's a compliment. 

“Come here, you slutty piece of shit,” Jonah says, and he flops himself back onto the bed all the way, kicking off the rest of his clothes as he goes. Dan crawls on top of him and waits. Jonah lifts his head so he can suck at Dan’s neck, bite him hard enough to leave marks that can be concealed. It’s tempting, Jonah thinks, to leave a high hickey, just under his jaw maybe, but — 

_If you guys are coworkers, you really should double-check before being visibly possessive, bc some people are into it and some aren’t? esp if your sub is like a boss or something._

— He didn’t ask. He’ll ask next time when Dan’s capable of making fun of his height. 

“You can touch me,” Jonah says, and he closes his eyes and strokes Dan’s hair and feels Dan’s mouth worshipful across his breastbone, on his nipples, down his stomach. “God,” he murmurs, “You’re so fucking lucky to have me. What the fuck did a fucking satan’s abortion like you do to deserve me? You got literally the Jonah Ryan, somehow. King of sex. Fuckmaster 5000. I just don’t know how you managed to fuck so far above your weight class. Literally and figuratively,” he adds, and snickers. Dan doesn’t laugh, but Jonah forgives him, because Dan’s tongue is mapping out the valley between his abs. 

He lifts himself onto his elbows and takes Dan in, and thinks about what to do to him next. Dan already outlined all the things he wants to happen (‘Just run down the checklist. You can do that, right? You can read at at least a second grade level? Or do you need ‘spank me’ explained to you?’), and he’s more than capable. 

_If you think it’s time for punishing, just make up a fucking reason. Trust me, you are not going to be grilled like a congressional committee or something._

“I don’t think you should come yet,” he says, biting back the chuckle at the thought, because, well, the comment’s just a little too close. Instead, he focuses on the shiver down Dan’s back, and smirks. “In fact, I think you’re just too fucking hard. Why can’t you control yourself, you asshole? Here I am, letting you touch and all this amazing other shit and you’re just like hard as a fucking rock? Jesus, Dan.” 

Dan stops what he was doing and looks at him. 

“The words you’re looking for are ‘I’m sorry, sir,’.” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dan says, and Jonah bites his lip again because it’s just too fucking good. 

“Get on your stomach,” Jonah says, and Dan sticks his face in Jonah’s bed and shoves his ass into the air, because he’s the biggest fucking slut Jonah’s ever met when he’s like this, and Jonah is really not complaining about it. Instead, Jonah crawls down the bed, settling himself comfortably next to Dan’s bare ass. He could look at Dan’s ass for a long time, in all honesty. It’s a really, really nice ass, pert and firm and round, thoroughly exercised, and that’s even before getting to the fact that it belongs to Dan. Jonah gropes it roughly, and Dan groans into the pillow. 

_How to best sexily spank your fuckbuddy so he can still sit in his desk tomorrow but also he’s really fucking into it and his ass gets very red_ returns many search results on Google, and Jonah has read quite a few of them, and also watched a decent number of instructional Youtube and Porntube videos. 

_A lot of people are into counting because it keeps your sub’s brain focused and stops the brain from wandering during a good spanking but being a slutty shit myself i kind of like it when your brain is wandering? It kind of depends what kind of way you want to give it/your slut wants to get it._

Jonah could be into the counting, he thinks, but Dan didn’t bring it up, so maybe next time. 

_It’s all in the wrist,_ the internet says, so Jonah loosens up his shoulder and his forearm and his hand and the slap makes a sharp, loud crack against Dan’s bare skin. The internet is the best teacher. 

“I don’t know what I’m fucking supposed to do with you, you slut,” Jonah mutters, as he spanks him again. Dan’s moan is swallowed by the sheets, but it’s evident, and Jonah takes a breath to calm himself. His head is spinning; he didn’t know it was possible to feel this much raw want to fuck another human being before. Sure, he’s seen people he’s wanted to fuck, and wanted to fuck them a lot, but that’s a fucking drop in the bucket in comparison to what he wants to do to Dan right now. 

His palm stings, but he puts it out of his mind. _Twenty’s usually a good starting number,_ the internet says, so he starts with that, one after the other, until Dan’s ass is red and raw and the pain in his hand is making his whole arm shake. Dan’s deliciously twitchy and desperate and gasping, having already pulled a pillow over his head and stuck his ass out as much as he can. 

Jonah has seen a lot of really amazing things in his life. But it’s likely that Dan’s skin, reddened with absorbing the blows, is the most beautiful thing he’s seen in his whole goddamn life. He’s seen incredible paintings and some really hot men and women and watched some fantastic victories and, of course, looked in the mirror a couple of times. But this is next level. This is next-fucking-level. 

“You are next-fucking-level,” Jonah says, temporarily forgetting he is supposed to be beating the shit out of Dan, because Dan wants Jonah to beat the shit out of him. 

_Praise is ok too, and in fact probably a good idea! it kinda depends on your sub. if you don't wanna ask just think about other times you've seen him - like if someone says good job, what does he do? if he lights up like a fucking xmas tree then make it happen._

The internet, Jonah thinks, more distantly now due to Dan’s bare ass, can be comforting. 

“Fuck, Dan,” Jonah says, “Ok, I know you really want the shit kicked out of you but I really need to be inside you like, fucking yesterday, fuck. Jesus christ put a picture of your ass up instead of the goddamn Mona Lisa.” 

Dan groans into the pillow and nods. His ass shakes and Jonah looks down at himself and he better be hard. He is not going to be held back by some shitty pointless fucking limitation. There’s something there, thought, at least the beginnings of it, and he gives himself a few perfunctory strokes to see if he can make it work. Success, and thank god for going to the gym and whatever fucking else science that gets a guy hard again after he’s come. 

“Get the fucking lube,” he says, “Lay on your back and fuck yourself with your fingers until I ram you into next week.” 

Dan crawls across the bed to his bedside table, pulling out the lube and squeezing it onto his fingers. He’s - well, quite frankly - he’s fucking gorgeous, his face red and sweat-slicked, the flush curling down his chest and into his stomach, his lips bitten. His eyes are all once very much here and very far away ( _subspace,_ Jonah thinks, again), and he obeys without thinking. Even from this angle Jonah can see the redness of his ass and he can guess how it might feel to be fucked like that. Jonah remembers that Dan wants it, and looks like he wants it, and begs like he wants it, and asked for it clear as day. 

Jonah watches as Dan slides a finger into himself, not hesitating. He fucks himself quick and fast and practiced. Efficient, in the most Dan Egan way to be efficient. Jonah’s always struck dumb by this part, Dan’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole, the slickness of it, Dan’s pleasured moans and glazed eyes and the automatic way he works himself. 

“What do you want?” Jonah murmurs, barely able to string the words together. ( _When your sub looks really fucking good it’s hard to stay in scene but work on it!_ )

“You,” Dan says, without hesitation, plunging his fingers deeper. “Fuck, Jonah, I want you so bad. Jesus fuck, I want you.” 

“What do you want?” Jonah asks again, and he’s gaining strength now, because Dan looks way too fucking good for Jonah to not put every effort into this. He strokes himself in time with him. “Tell me what you want, you fucking slut. You fucking hole, you fucking whore.” 

Dan’s eyes squeeze shut. Jonah’s good at this, and he’s well-informed. Dan’s wild for it. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Dan says, his voice strained, “I want you to get so deep inside of me I fucking choke on it. I want you to fucking pound me like a piece of meat. I want to be so fucking tenderized I fucking break apart.” 

“What do you need?” Jonah asks. 

“I need you, I need your cock, I need you inside me. Don’t make me wait. Please, god, I can’t wait. I’ve been good, I need —“ 

Jonah smacks Dan’s thigh, and Dan’s begs twist into a reedy, desperate sound, wrenched from his throat. Jonah checks his equipment, and, yeah, Dan begging for his cock definitely works. Dan plunges three fingers into himself, twisting and writhing to try to take more. Dan’s so gone Jonah couldn’t fucking locate him on a map and it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. 

“Get me a fucking condom and put it on me,” Jonah orders, and Dan practically throws himself at their sex drawer, everything about him ungraceful. He tears the wrapper open with his teeth and then crawls over to Jonah, squeezing a little lube on his cock and inside the condom. 

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Jonah says, as Dan works the condom onto him. Jonah hates condoms, but he also the idea of getting an STD, and plus — 

_Seriously wear a fucking condom. This is not a fucking joke! Wear a fucking condom! Literally no one fucking on the internet cares how uncomfortable condoms are. If you don’t wear a fucking condom you’re asking for trouble and also you’re the biggest fucking tool._

Once the condom is on, Dan plants himself on his back and spreads his legs. Because Dan is god’s gift to the world and Jonah Ryan even if Jonah will never fucking admit that to anyone, he reaches down with a hand and spreads himself out. He’s gleaming and slick and pink and Jonah’s dumbstruck. 

“Please,” Dan says, in his most desperate whine, and Jonah is spurred to action. He slings Dan’s ankles over his shoulders and lines himself up, pushing just against the rim of Dan’s hole. Dan groans, his eyes practically rolling back into his head. 

“Oh, I am going to fuck you so fucking hard that afterwards I’m going to have to fucking put your spine back in order,” Jonah says, and he pushes in, and Dan’s mouth goes tight with the pressure of it, the fit. Jonah goes slowly ( _look no matter how fucking ready your sub’s asshole is, if you’ve got a big dick, take it easy_ ) even though what he wants to do is be buried yesterday. He placates himself by thinking about how good it’s going to be when he’s fucking pummeling Dan’s helpless body so hard someone will have to separate their bones where they’ve fused. 

“Oh shit,” Dan is saying, gasping and desperate, every word escalating in pitch, “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, yes, please, fuck, please, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah, Jonah—-”

Jonah only manages a grunt because he has promptly forgotten every word that he’s ever known, and plus all the ones the internet has taught him. He doesn’t need lessons for this part, doesn’t need to be instructed on how good and tight and hot it is inside Dan. He knows exactly how to do this, how to make Dan fucking scream for him. 

When he’s all the way buried, Dan’s heels knock against his back, and Dan’s face is tense with pain and pleasure, and Jonah stares at him. Dan meets his eyes and gives him this look and Jonah knows it, somehow, deep in his stomach. _Fucking thank you,_ Dan’s eyes say, and desperate, wild smile breaks out on Jonah’s face, and Dan’s overwhelmed face tries to fit a smile onto it too. It’s difficult but Jonah sees it, and every part of his body which is not suffused with overwhelming pleasure is promptly filled with the weirdest, most fulfilling _joy_ he has ever felt. 

“Please let me fuck you so hard I need a new fucking bed,” Jonah says. Dan nods, desperately, furiously. 

Jonah slips most of the way out and then pounds his way back in and Dan’s moan is a shout. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” Dan gasps, and Jonah is not going to stop. That is the last fucking thing he is going to do. Jonah gets a hand on the back of Dan’s thigh and Dan’s flexible enough that his feet are near his head and he’s helpless and exposed. Jonah takes a breath and gathers his strength and lets loose every drop of desire and lust and need he's got. Dan’s loud and wonderful and shifting up the bed as Jonah rams him, an unending stream of _more, more, Jonah, Jonah_ spilling from his lips as he desperately tries to give himself over further, give Jonah more, get Jonah to fuck him harder.

Jonah’s well into completely obliterating every one of Dan’s thoughts and giving himself a very full and comprehensive understanding about why Dan Egan is the best person in the universe besides him when Dan grabs his own ankles, freeing up the hand Jonah had on his thigh. Jonah has the distant thought that Dan grabbing his own ankles to expose himself is a sight that he’s going to hang an image of in the Oval Office when he’s president. More importantly, now he can wrap his hand around Dan’s cock, which is pulsing hot and rock-hard in his hand. Dan wails, which is now seems to be a fairly regular thing at this point, and Jonah nods to himself more than anyone else. 

He takes a breath to remember that there are things called words, and opens his mouth, stroking Dan furiously. “Want to see you come all over your fucking self because you’re so fucking full, because you’re so fucking pummeled, want to see you rammed and dirty for me, because I made you so fucking dirty, because you belong to me, you belong to Jonah, because you’re coming for me, impaled on my thick cock—“ 

Dan takes a hand from his ankle and stuffs his knuckles in his mouth, muffling his cry, and spills hot in Jonah’s hand and all over himself. Dan’s hand is red when he pulls it away, and Jonah reverts his concentration to himself, to where he’s inside. He just needs a little more, and now here's the sight of Dan shuddering through his orgasm and groaning as Jonah doesn’t let up using him.

“Come fucking inside me, I want it,” Dan says, forcing out the words through his lips, and Jonah jerks and spills inside the condom and it’s too fucking good, sharp and hot and warm and unbearable. He’s panting, and with the orgasm is very closely-impending exhaustion that he can feel creeping up on him. Two orgasms and he’s fucking wiped, satisfied and awed. Dan’s panting and shivering under him, a little red at his mouth where he bit hard enough on his hand to draw blood. 

_Aftercare,_ some part of his brain says, in a very little whisper in comparison the incredible post-orgasm hormones rushing through him. But the voice gains strength, because he’s good at this, and he wants to be good at it for Dan, because look at Dan, worn out and used and wonderful. 

_My sub’s an asshole who doesn’t like it when anyone even pretends to care about him, will he be mad?_ he’d asked. 

_Always guess on the side of aftercare unless your sub explicitly tells you right then when you’re both exhausted and sexed-out to bug off,_ the internet said.

He pulls out, and Dan winces. He dumps the condom over the side of the bed and then immediately forgets about it. More importantly is scooping Dan up in his arms, and wrapping his legs around him, and keeping him nice and close, warm and perfect in his grip. Dan doesn’t seem opposed; in fact, he puts his head right into the junction of Jonah’s neck and shoulder, and sighs with uncharacteristic contentment. 

“You’re not too fucking bad at this,” Dan says, in a voice more like Dan. 

“Are you kidding? I’m a fucking god at this,” Jonah replies, and that seems to be the last of his energy, because he can’t stop his eyes from slipping shut. Dan grunts half a laugh, but it’s the least-effort retort Dan has ever made to him. Dan shuffles, but doesn’t try to worm out of the cage of limbs he’s in, which is good. 

_And if you manage all of that shit, you’ll have a very happy sub sleeping in your arms, used and worn,_ the internet says. 


End file.
